The Lost Hero - A Unova Adventure
by Kingston36
Summary: Granger White is starting his Unova adventure in order to become Champion to challenge the Champion's League. His aspiration: to become like Matthew, the Lost Champion, who has always been his idol. Having just moved to Nuvema Town from Blackthorn City, in Johto, Granger brings his first Pokemon, Dratini, in order to achieve his dream. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!
1. The Championship Battle

"Let the match between Cynthia, Sinnoh League Champion, and Matthew, Johto League Champion, begin!"

The match official's call rang out as the fans, who had gathered to watch, cheered on in excitement.

"Ok, Spiritomb! You're up!" shouted the Champion of Sinnoh.

"Tyranitar! Let's go!" Matthew shouted.

Two red and white capsules were thrown into the air, followed by a burst of light as they erupted open. On Cynthia's side appeared and odd stone that soon emitted a dark purple mist, forming into the ghost and dark typed Spiritomb whilst the large green dinosaur-like creature Tyranitar, on Matthew's side, came forth roaring ferociously at its opponent, clearly ready for the fight.

Almost instantly a circle of sand formed around Tyranitar and streamed out into the open air.

"And theres Tyranitar's Sand Stream ability!" declared the match's announcer. "This will make things difficult for Spiritomb as it will slowly take damage from that sandstorm!"

"Tyranitar! Go! Use Stone Edge!" the Johto Champion ordered.

Upon request several sharp stones began to circle Tyranitar and were immediately shot forth with amazing speed at Spiritomb.

"Double Team quickly!" countered Cynthia.

At once the lone Spiritomb before Cynthia began to double and then triple as multiple copies were created at blinding speed. The stones ripped through many of the copies, but none made contact with ghost.

"Now Spiritomb! Use Will-O-Wisp!" Cynthia called.

The copies disappeared as Spiritomb's mouth opened and sprayed small ghostly flames and shot directly at Tyranitar.

"Quickly Tyranitar! Counter with Flamethrower!" shouted Matthew.

A strong burst of flame came from Tyranitar and collided with the Will-O-Wisps, completing wiping them out. But Tyranitar's Flamethrower hadn't finished there, and continued on until it completely covered Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb! No!" cried Cynthia.

The flames ceased and the Spiritomb looked to exhausted, yet still able to battle.

"Excellent Spiritomb!" Cynthia exclaimed, clearly relieved. "Now, counter with Dark Pulse!"

Circles of dark energy emitted from Spiritomb, directed completely at Tyranitar.

"Use Stone Edge!" was the command from Matthew, and, after a direct collision of stone and darkness the two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Both Pokemon here appear to be even in power, however the advantage appears to lie with Matthew as Tyranitar as not even taken a hit, whereas Spiritomb is looking exhausted!" came the call from the commentator.

"There has to be a way to hit that thing." Cynthia muttered to herself. "Ok lets try this... Spiritomb! Go up and show them Shadow Ball!"

The spirit disappeared into the Odd Keystone and flew up into the air. Its body reappeared and launched three Shadow Balls straight at Tyranitar.

"Hmm, an aerial approach. Let's take that." Matthew said to his Pokemon. "Jump and dodge, then follow up with Dragon Tail!"

The huge creature roared and jumped straight into the air avoiding the Shadow Balls, which plummeted uselessly into the ground. The two Pokemon looked to be about the collide in mid-air as Tyranitar's tail shone blue with the power of dragons and slammed straight into Spiritomb. The Pokemon flew straight out of the air and into the ground, followed straight after by Tyranitar who landed on its feet, with a monstrous sound. As soon as it hit the ground Spiritomb became encased in a red light and was forced back to its Pokeball.

"And there's the added effects of Dragon Tail, forcing its trainer to switch Pokemon, without a say!" the announcer called.

Suddenly, without a call from Cynthia, a flash of light appeared and a blue fox-like Pokemon with a small horn on each hand revealed itself.

"So Lucario has been forced out!" shouted the announcer. "This appears to be favourable to Cynthia as Tyranitar's typing puts it at a huge disadvantage to Fighting types! And the rules of this Champion's League, Grand Final Match, state that no substitutions are allowed, meaning Tyranitar is here to stay!"

"No matter," said Matthew. "Tyranitar can handle this."

"Lucario! Use Flash Cannon! Then follow it directly by Aura Sphere!" Cynthia commanded.

"Tyranitar! Counter with Flamethrower!" called the trainer from Johto.

The light of flash cannon and the fire power of Flamethrower collided in mid-air and were evenly matched. However the Aura Sphere called by Cynthia continued on its trajectory and slammed directly into the chest of Tyranitar, throwing it backwards.

"An excellent move from Cynthia causes a great amount of damage in the way of Tyranitar! Will they be able to recover from this?" questioned the announcer.

"Flash Cannon again!" came the call from the female Champion, as the silver burst of light flew directly at Tyranitar.

"Stone Edge defence!" Called Matthew.

Tyranitar struggled to stand up and, just before Flash Cannon could strike, immediately used Stone Edge, causing multiple stones to rapidly circle Tyranitar. The Flash Cannon hit causing a huge outburst of sand and dust, clouding the arena. As it cleared, the wave of stones was still circling Tyranitar and the Flash Cannon had ceased, however Lucario was out of sight. A glint of light appeared above and a flame, followed by Lucario came straight out of the air aimed for Tyranitar.

"Quick Tyranitar! Launch Stone Edge!" cried Matthew.

The stones shot forward as Lucario swiftly dodged the barrage of stones, causing the flame to disappear.

"Now finish this with Blaze Kick!" Cynthia commanded.

The flame from Lucario reappeared and slammed directly into the head of Tyranitar. The monstrous creature hit the ground with a thud, unmoving.

"Tyranitar is unable to continue this battle, Lucario has the win!" Came the call from the Announcer.

"And there goes Matthew's first Pokemon in this full battle!" announced the commentator. "Will we finally see the sixth Pokemon he has in his arsenal, or will he go from here to take the win easily, like his other challenges, using only five?"

"Its time for my starter! Meganium! You're up next!" shouted Matthew as he threw a second red and white Pokeball into the air.

The capsule opened in an eruption of light, followed by the emergence of a second green, dinosaur-like creature, however this one had, what appeared to be a flower around its long neck.

"So your starter is up next? Lets see where this goes!" exclaimed the Sinnoh Champion. "Lucario! Use Flash Cannon!"

The silver beam of light burst from the gaping mouth of Lucario, directly at Meganium.

"Use Light Screen!" commanded Matthew.

A golden embodiment of light protruded from Meganium, completing covering it, as the Flash Cannon hit Meganium directly.

"And Meganium has not even moved! This shows that its defensive powers, as well as Light Screen, are an excellent combination!" cried the commentator.

"Now use Earthquake" came the call from the Johto trainer, as Meganium's front legs lifted into the air and slammed into the ground, causing a huge shockwave through the ground directly at Lucario.

"Look out!" Cynthia cried, however it was no good, as the shockwave plummeted straight into the blue fox, up ending the earth and sending it flying through the air.

"Now Rock Climb, Meganium!" commanded Matthew.

Meganium once again slammed the ground, however this time a colossal tower of stone emerged from the ground under Lucario. Meganium became encased in yellow field of light as it charged up the stone tower with shining claws protruding from its feet.

"Come on Lucario! Use Blaze Kick!" cried Cynthia.

Lucario struggled to stand, and managed to get to its feet as it noticed Meganium charging up the stone hill. The fiery blaze of flame appeared at its feet and it launched the devastating kick. Both attacks connected with its opposition Pokemon and they were both thrown backwards of the stone tower, which begun to slide back down into the earth.

"Wow! Both Pokemon clearly took some damage and both are looking exhausted! Who will come out on top?" cried the announcer.

"Meganium! Use Rock Climb one more time!" called Matthew.

The Grass type slammed the ground for a third time, as the stone tower emerged once more under Lucario, elevating it into the air.

"Get ready Lucario! Prepare for Blaze Kick!" called Cynthia. "We'll definitely get it this time."

Meganium had begun to charge up the tower as a cry could be heard

"Now use Earthquake!"

The stone tower crumbled from the immediate shockwaves, instantly removing the footing from right under Lucario. The blue fox stumbled and begun to fall down to the ground, as simultaneous calls sounded out.

"Meganium! Use Energy Ball!"

"Lucario! No! Use Aura Sphere!"

The two Pokemon reacted instantly, even though they were both falling, and released simultaneous sphere-shaped attacks. The green Energy Ball and the blue Aura Sphere collided in mid-air causing a huge explosion of energy. Both Pokemon continued to plummet to the ground, as a second Aura Sphere from Lucario burst from the smoke and smashed straight into Meganium, instantly causing the knockout. Lucario and Meganium hit the ground one after the other, both unmoving.

"Lucario and Meganium are both unable to battle! Its a draw!" the match official cried.

"It looked like Lucario had that one in the bag, but the fall created by that Rock Climb was too much for the already weakened Lucario." the announcer declared. "Now we are joined by Lance, former Champion of the Johto League, who was defeated by Matthew, both in this tournament, but also for the Johto League Championship. What's the one thing Cynthia should be looking out for from her opponent?"

"The one thing I would definitely look out for is his Espeon. One would assume Meganium, his starter, would be the one to watch, however Espeon is his partner Pokemon, and the key to his team. I have noticed, over the few times I've witnessed his battles, that he always chooses Meganium first and announces it as his starter, and then when its defeated the opponent often gets ahead of themselves and makes a few miscalls. This I know from experience as it lost me the Johto Championships!" Lance laughed.

"There you have it! The words of wisdom from the Dragon Master himself! Now we have Red, former Kanto League Champion, on the phone line. Red, from what you've seen of this trainer from Johto what do you believe to be the key to defeating him?" asked the announcer.

"..." answered Red.

"Wonderful words as always! Thank you Red!" the announcer replied. "Now back to the action between Matthew's Blastoise, and Cynthia's Spiritomb!"

The burning torrent of water gushed towards Spiritomb and landed a direct hit on the spirit Pokemon.

"Come on Spiritomb, fight back with Dark Pulse!" Cynthia urged.

The dark rings of energy shot out from Spiritomb directly at the turtle Pokemon.

"Blastoise! Counter with Ice Beam!" shouted Matthew.

Two rigid beams of ice burst from the cannons on Blastoise's back, colliding directly with the Dark Pulse. An explosion rang out as the two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Quick Blastoise! Finish this Hydro Pump!" Matthew commanded.

The turtle Pokemon reacted instantly, firing two dynamic bursts of water from its cannons. Its opponent didn't have any time to avoid the torrent and took the attack directly, throwing it backwards until it stopped, unmoving.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle, Blastoise is the winner!" cried the official.

"And that makes it two Pokemon down on both sides!" the announcer declared. "Spiritomb had already taken major damage from its battle with Tyranitar. It couldn't hold its own forever. Now who will Cynthia choose next?"

"Milotic, I choose you!" cried Cynthia, as she flung her Pokeball into the air opening with a burst of light.

The water-typed, serpent, Milotic, burst onto the field eyeing off its opponent.

"Hmm. An interesting choice by the Sinnoh Champion indeed. Both Pokemon are water types, however Blastoise has already taken damage from its bout with Spiritomb. Right now this is going to be tough to decide." explained the announcer.

"Blastoise! Use Scald!" ordered Matthew.

The turtle Pokemon launched the burning torrent of water directly at Milotic.

"Block it with Iron Tail!" Cynthia countered.

Her Pokemon reacted instantly shielding itself with a gleaming, silver tail, successfully blocking the scalding water.

"Now use Hydro Pump, Milotic!" Cynthia commanded.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" her opponent exclaimed.

Milotic's huge torrent of water collided the icy cold beam from Blastoise causing the water to rapidly freeze until it connected with Milotic pushing it backwards, dealing a little damage.

"Now Blastoise! Catch them out with Hidden Power!" he cried.

Blastoise opened its mouth wide, forming a yellow sphere of energy, which it promptly released towards Milotic.

"Look out!" cried Cynthia, though it was too late.

The burst of energy struck the recovering Pokemon and encased it in a shroud of electricity, causing great damage.

"So Blastoise's Hidden Power is electric? How convenient." Cynthia muttered. "Now its our turn to catch them off guard! Use Attract"

Milotic shrugged off its pain from the previous attack and immediately sent a flurry of pink hearts rushing towards its opponent. Blastoise didn't know what to do and was struck by the attack causing immediate infatuation.

"Blastoise! No!" exclaimed Matthew.

"Yes! Milotic! Perfect! Now strike with Iron Tail!" Cynthia commanded gleefully.

The serpent drew close to Blastoise and began to strike it quickly with its silver tail. Blastoise's infatuation remained until finally the barrage of attacks ceased and Blastoise collapsed to the ground, unable to continue.

"Blastoise cannot further continue in this match! Milotic scores the win!" announced the official.

"Well, I didn't expect that Cynthia, thankyou for that close battle. But now from here the match is ours!" declared Matthew. "Behold! My sixth Pokemon. Completely unrevealed until now, one of the three legendary beasts of the Johto region!

Raikou! I choose you!"

With that, he threw his Pokeball into the air releasing a dog-like beast, shrouded in electricity.

"I don't believe it!" cried the announcer. "Matthew's mystery Pokemon is none other than a Raikou! Cynthia has definitely got her work cut out for her today!"

"Raikou..." muttered Cynthia. "No use complaining, we can handle this! Milotic strike hard and fast with Hydro Pump!"

"Raikou use Rain Dance!" answered Matthew.

Raikou's eyes shone blue as storm clouds began to form over the battlefield. Following this a torrential rain commenced, soaking the arena completely.

"Wow! Look at Milotic's Hydro Pump! Matthew better be ready for this, as with rain water attacks gain a huge advantage!" called the announcer.

Milotic charged up the powerful water attack and released the massive torrent in the way of Raikou. It didn't have time to move from setting up Rain Dance, took the attack head on, pushing it backwards.

"Thunder!" said Matthew, simply.

Raikou shook off the water attack and fired a huge thunderbolt, straight up into the rainy skies. Immediately after this an even larger bolt dropped straight down from the skies, heading straight for Milotic.

"Milotic! Dodge quick!" cried Cynthia.

It was in vain however, as the bolt was too quick for Milotic, striking it and covering it completely in a powerful electricity. It slumped to the ground, not moving an inch.

"Milotic is unable to battle!" the official declared. "Raikou is the winner!"

With that Cynthia called back Milotic into its Pokeball and readied her next choice.

"Glaceon! You're up next!" announced Cynthia.

With the flash from her Pokeball a small, icy, dog-like Pokemon appeared.

"And Cynthia's fourth Pokemon is Glaceon, an evolution of Eevee!" started the announcer. "That Raikou is going to be tough to beat, thats for sure! It took Milotic down with only one of its moves, although it was damaged from its battle with Blastoise. We'll have to wait and see how Cynthia handles this turn of events!"

"Glaceon! Use Hail!" cried Cynthia.

The ice-type reacted instantly, its eyes shone blue as a vicious snowstorm erupted from its body.

"Raikou! Use Aura Sphere!" ordered Matthew.

The legendary opened its mouth, the blue orb of energy forming instantly. A second later, it released, firing at a rapid speed. The sphere flew at its target, who was still readying Hail, and connected directly in its side. Glaceon was thrown backwards but managed to land on its feet.

"Now use Blizzard!" Cynthia commanded.

The dog-like Pokemon sent a gushing, icy wind towards Raikou.

"Raikou! Look out! Use Thunder!" countered the Johto Champion.

But the Hail and Blizzard combination was too much. Raikou took the attack directly and was pushed back as it fired off a wicked bolt of lightning that struck the ground close to Glaceon.

"And with Hail in play over Rain Dance, Thunder's accuracy goes back to normal, with Blizzard being near impossible to avoid!" called the announcer.

"Ok Raikou! Aura Sphere again!" cried Matthew.

"Blizzard!" came the call from Cynthia.

The Aura Sphere from Raikou pierced straight through Glaceon's Blizzard and hit Glaceon directly. The force from Blizzard also pushed Raikou backwards once more, but it was all over for Glaceon.

"Glaceon cannot continue! The winner is Raikou!" declared the official.

"Damn!" said Cynthia. "Ok! Let's go Togekiss!"

With that she hurled her fifth Pokeball releasing the white bird Pokemon, Togekiss.

"And Cynthia's next choice is Togekiss?" the announcer questioned, clearly sounding puzzled. "A flying type like Togekiss against the lightning legendary Raikou is a definite mismatch! I hope she knows what she's doing!"

"Togekiss! Swoop in close, then use Thunder Wave!" Cynthia shouted.

Her Pokemon screeched in response, flying low towards Raikou at an incredible speed, finally it encased itself in a blue shroud of electricity that it promptly fired at Raikou.

"Dodge Raikou!" came the call from Matthew.

The legendary beast jumped straight into the air but wasn't fast enough for Togekiss' and took the attack. It didn't seem to be affected, but then sparks from Raikou appearing, indicating that is now paralyzed.

"Raikou! While its close! Hit it with Thunder!" commanded the Champion.

His Pokemon let loose a massive bolt of electricity that struck Togekiss directly as it was still very close to the legendary. The hail in the stadium continued and both Pokemon, as they weren't ice types, took damage from the pelting ice.

"Togekiss! Use Sky Attack!" Cynthia commanded.

However Togekiss, who was still recovering from Thunder, didn't move, indicating that it too was paralyzed.

"I don't believe it! The after-effects of Thunder can be paralysis and it appears that Togekiss has been hit badly! How will they recover from this?" questioned the annoucer.

"Easy." Cynthia muttered. "Togekiss! Use Facade!"

Togekiss flashed with a red aura and sent a powerful shockwave rocketing towards Raikou and striking it close range. The legendary electric type was thrown backwards by the doubled force of the move knocking it down on its side.

"Who'd have though you'd use Facade?" asked Matthew, as his Pokemon stood to its feet.

"I have to be prepared for every situation," replied Cynthia.

"Well, have you prepared for this?" he mysteriously countered. "Raikou! Time for Weather Ball!"

A clear orb of energy appeared out of Raikou's jaw, growing in size as the Pokemon charged up the move.

"Go!" came the command.

Raikou fired Weather Ball straight at Togekiss. The power and speed was great, and then suddenly the orb changed colour, taking in the element of ice from Glaceon's previously used Hail. Togekiss didn't have time to move and took the attack head on throwing the bird straight to the ground unmoving.

"Togekiss is unable to battle!" declared the official. "Raikou scores another win!"

"And that, folks, was a brilliant display of the move Weather Ball. Typically a normal type move, its secondary effect is that is gains the type of any weather condition affecting the battle, in this case it was Glaceon's Ice-type Hail, causing a super-effective on Togekiss!" explained the announcer.

"Togekiss return." Cynthia muttered, her Pokemon was absorbed by the red light of the Pokeball. "Now for my ace-in-the-hole! My partner Pokemon, Garchomp!"

With that she hurled her sixth and final Pokeball into the air, next came the flash of light as the ball opened, followed by the appearance of a large, blue, shark-like dragon.

"And here it is!" the announcer started. "Cynthia's Mach Pokemon, Garchomp! This is no doubt a huge challenge for the Sinnoh Champ and her star, as her opponent still has two other Pokemon fresh in reserve, one of them being his partner, Espeon. And with the powerful, legendary Raikou still in play the advantage is clearly in the favour of the Champion from Johto.

Following the release of Garchomp from its Pokeball the Hail began to subside meaning the weather had finally returned to clear skies for the conclusion of the Championship match.

"Garchomp! Use Draco Meteor!" Cynthia cried.

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a red sphere straight into the air. It rocketed straight up until it exploded into multiple meteors raining down on the field.

"Raikou! Dodge and use Aura Sphere!" was the counter from Matthew.

The lightning type jumped out of the way of a falling meteor only to be struck by another! The Pokemon was slammed straight to the ground by the force of the powerful move.

"Now Garchomp! While its down use Dragon Rush!" Cynthia commanded.

"Quick Raikou! Dodge and try another Aura Sphere!" Matthew urged.

Raikou struggled to get up as blazing, blue aura surrounded Garchomp in the form of a ferocious dragon. It jumped into the air and flew like a jet straight at the fallen legendary.

"Come on Raikou!" Matthew cried.

His Pokemon reacted, using every last ounce of energy that remained and launched itself into the air firing off multiple Aura Sphere's at its opponent. One made contact with Garchomp, but the dragon shrugged it off and continued its attack until it impacted with Raikou in mid-air slamming the beast, once more, into the earth.

Seconds, that felt like minutes, passed until the official was sure of his decision.

"Raikou is unable to battle, meaning Garchomp wins!" he cried.

"And she's done it!" the announcer cried. "Cynthia has taken down Raikou! But she's not out of the woods just yet! Matthew still has two completely fresh Pokemon and Garchomp did take some damage following its bout with Raikou."

"This is it!" Matthew started. "The final bout. You ready Cynthia?"

"Bring everything you've got, I've enjoyed everything about this battle so far, and I'm not letting end easy!" his challenger replied.

"Well the end begins now!" he exlaimed. "Espeon! You're up!"

His fifth Pokeball was released, opening with a burst of light, revealing his partner Pokemon, Espeon.

"Here it folks!" the announcer called. "Matthew's star Pokemon taking on Cynthia's. This will be a battle for the history books! Will Garchomp's attacks be able to hit the slender, feline body of its opponent? And will Espeon be able to stand up to the pure power of Garchomp?"

"Garchomp! Start this off with Brick Break!" ordered Cynthia.

"Counter with Reflect!" Matthew commanded.

Garchomp rushed at its opponent with its arms both shining with energy and slashed straight down. Espeon did not move however and, as Cynthia's attack made contact, a blue shield of light surrounded Matthew's partner, absorbing the attack.

"Ha! Wait!" exclaimed Cynthia.

The blue shield of shattered from the force of Brick Break and threw the purple feline towards its trainer.

"Espeon no!" he cried. "Ah. I forgot about Brick Break and its effect on screen moves. Never mind! Espeon use Iron Tail!"

The feline stood back up and launched itself at its opponent, its two tails shining like the iron that covered them.

"Brick Break again!" countered Cynthia.

The two Pokemon collided in was appeared to be an all-in brawl. Flashes of light clashed, and both Pokemon were not going to back down.

"Espeon! Shadow Ball!" Matthew commanded.

His Pokemon reacted mid-strike with Garchomp and fired a dark orb straight at the land shark causing a direct hit.

"And Espeon breaks the combat with a devastating Shadow Ball!" the announcer cried.

"No matter! Garchomp use Draco Meteor!" Cynthia called.

The dragon once again fired the red energy into the sky as it exploded into the meteors again.

But Matthew was grinning. "Use Psychic!" he shouted.

Espeon's eyes turned bright blue, as the meteors stopped mid-air, changed directions and were directed forcefully straight back at Garchomp. The dragon couldn't react. The attack took it by complete surprise and all it could do was watch as its own attack slammed into it and threw it forcibly to the ground.

"And Cynthia's attack backfires, doing super-effective damage. Garchomp was completely helpless in that situation!" the announcer commentated.

"Come on Garchomp! We can come back from this!" Cynthia urged. "Use Earthquake!"

"Reflect! Now!" countered Matthew.

Garchomp stood up and slammed the ground with its clawed foot causing a huge shockwave to rock the earth. It sped towards Espeon and up turned the earth right under it, but once again the blue shield of light appeared and absorbed the damage.

"Go Garchomp! Get rid of that Reflect with Brick Break!" Cynthia cried.

"Perfect! Use Psychic!" Matthew shouted.

Garchomp charged at Espeon, as its targets eyes shone blue, stopping Garchomp dead in its tracks.

"Let's finish this off Espeon!" Matthew started. "Shadow Ball go!"

Espeon held Garchomp directly in place and fired its Shadow Balls at it, one after another, striking the immobilised target time and time again.

"And Garchomp is getting pummeled out there!" the announcer exclaimed. "We've seen this from Espeon before! Most of the battles we've seen so far in this competition have been finished by this powerful barrage of moves!"

"Now Espeon! Throw Garchomp and use Iron Tail!" Matt commanded.

Espeon used its Psychic to launch Garchomp into the air. Instantly it jumped after its target, its tail shining silver and launched a powerful attack into the land shark.

"Garchomp! Come on!" Cynthia screamed, desperately. "Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp, with what little strength remained, craned its neck and launched a much weaker Draco Meteor into the air.

"And Garchomp's special attack power has been considerably decreased from the use Draco Meteor so many times! This could be the end!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Espeon! Turn it around once more. This is done." the Johto Champion said calmly.

Espeon's eyes shone blue stopping all the meteors for a second time. Turning the meteors back on its target Espeon's eyes flashed and Garchomp's attack launched at its target, making direct contact and instantly knocking it out.

Cynthia's most powerful Pokemon. Her dragon type partner, Garchomp, hit the ground, unmoving, clearly not able to continue.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Espeon is the winner!" the official started. "All of Cynthia's Pokemon are unable to battle, therefore Matthew is the winner and the new World Champion of the Champions League!"

The crowd roared with excitement of the crowing of its first official World Champion.

"Granger? Come downstairs! Your friends are here!" a woman's voice sounded.

The teen, Granger, turned off the TV, as the Johto Champion was crowned with his new title, and headed down the stairs.


	2. The Beginning of New Journeys

Chapter 2:

Granger White ran down the stairs and opened the front door to find the smiling the faces of Bianca and Cheren, his only friends since moving to Nuvema Town from Blackthorn City in the Johto Region.

"Bianca! Cheren! Wha-?" he started, only to get interrupted by Bianca.

"We got our first Pokemon, White!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Oh, amazing! Which Pokemon did you choose?" he queried.

"We'll show you," replied Cheren, as he threw a red and white Pokeball into the air. A burst of light followed as the capsule opened to reveal a small green, snake-like Pokemon.

"Snivy!" the Pokemon said.

"Oh wow! You chose Snivy!" White started. "What about you Bi?"

"I chose Tepig!" she replied.

Like Cheren, she threw her Pokeball into the air, releasing another small Pokemon. This one was red and black in colour with a snout that burst a few embers to show off to the new face.

"That's incredible guys!" White exclaimed. "I wish I could go on my journey with you guys, but Mum said she didn't think I was ready to go to the Professor and start."

"Actually Granger, you most certainly can start," beamed a voice from behind him, belonging to his mother. "Just before we left Blackthorn City the elder gave me a parcel for you, for when you start your journey. I've been holding onto it, but now its time to give it to you"

His mother handed over a small box, to which he promptly threw the lid off. Inside lay a small Pokeball, which he picked up and examined closely. He pressed the button on the centre of the capsule causing the Pokeball to grow to full size, until it fit comfortably in his hand.

"I choose you!" he shouted, hurling the Pokeball into the air.

The capsule opened to reveal a blue snake-like Pokemon.

"Oh my..." he started. "A Dratini! Thankyou so much Mum! I will make you proud!"

"Dratini?" questioned Cheren. "I've never heard of that Pokemon before,"

"Oh! Oh! I have!" screamed Bianca. "I once watched this show and it was talking about how some Pokemon are becoming extremely rare because the species are dying out, or at least it was something like that?

"Well, you're right Bi," White started. "Dratini is, I guess you could call it, the mascot Pokemon of Blackthorn City. There is cave on the outskirts of town called the Dragon's Den, and its pretty much the only place left in the world where Dratini roam wild. When beginning trainers from Blackthorn start out, its a rite of passage for that trainer to head into the Dragon's Den and catch a Dratini as their first Pokemon."

"Ah, I see. So since you moved away and you were so close to starting your journey, the elder gave you that Dratini to say you were ready for your journey?" Cheren asked.

"Exactly!" White beamed.

"Ok guys! Enough chatting! We have to get to Professor Juniper's lab now so we can finally start!" Bianca interrupted, practically jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok Bianca. Settle down," Cheren said, shaking his head.

The trio set off, heading for Professor Juniper's which was close by. Upon their arrival a woman wearing a lab coat, who looked very professional, greeted them by name.

"Cheren, Bianca, and Granger, great to see you!" she beamed.

"Hi Professor!" Bianca replied,

Cheren simply nodded to the Professor, and White added "How are you Professor?"

"I'm very well thankyou!" she replied. "Are you all ready to start your journeys today? And also are you ready Granger to choose your first Pokemon?"

"Yes, we are definitely ready, Bianca will explode soon if she doesn't get started." Cheren explained. "Also I think, White has something to show you."

"Dratini! Come on out!" White said instantly.

With a flash of light his Pokeball opened to reveal his dragon-Pokemon, Dratini.

"Oh my..." Juniper started. "A Dratini? I've never actually seen one in person."

Following this, White began to explain what had happened that morning and how he came to be Dratini's trainer.

"Well then I take it you won't be needing one of my Pokemon then?" Juniper laughed, once White had concluded his recount.

"No, not exactly," White replied.

"Well, moving onto the main event then. I'd like to present to the three of you the latest generation of Pokedex." Juniper started.

With this she opened a very fancy and complicated parcel and pulled out three rectangular devices, which she handed to the three trainers.

"With this device you will be able record the Pokemon you catch and see on your adventure, and it will provide you with detailed information about the majority of discovered Pokemon, such as its evolution and what moves it can use." she explained. "I'm also going to give you all five Pokeballs that you can use to capture and contain Pokemon on your adventure"

Having now obtained everything they needed to start their adventure, Bianca began to jump up and down and practically shouted.

"Let's all have a battle right now!"

"Well that's a wonderful idea," the professor replied. "I'll watch over your matches and help where I can,"

The first battle was to be undertaken by Bianca and White. Out the back of Juniper's laboratory was a small battle field to which Bianca stood at one end, and White stood atthe other.

"Ok! Are you both ready?" Juniper asked.

"Yes!" both trainers replied in unison.

"Well then, begin!" came the call.

"Tepig! I choose you!"

With the release of her Pokeball, Bianca's small ,fire pig Pokemon appeared, eager for its first ever battle.

"Dratini! Let's win this!" White shouted, sending his Pokeball straight into the air, sending out his partner.

"Ok, before you start, use your Pokedex to see which moves your Pokemon is able to use," the Professor explained.

Both trainers pulled their devices from the bags and pointed them in the direction of their Pokemon.

"Ok, so Tepig can use Tackle, Growl and Ember" Bianca muttered, quietly.

"Dratini knows Leer, Thunder Wave and Aqua Tail, cool," White thought to himself.

"Tepig start this off with Tackle!"

"Bianca, impatient as always" White thought. "Ok Dratini! Wait for Tepig to come close then dodge and use Thunder Wave!" he commanded,

Tepig began to charge towards Dratini at a fast pace. Dratini coiled its snake-like body and then sprung into the air just as its opponent ran straight through where the dragon just was. Dratini didn't stop there and reacted immediately with a blue shroud of electricity that hit Tepig directly, knocking it to the ground, leaving blue sparks coming off its body.

"Oh no!" Bianca shouted. "Tepig's paralyzed! Ok Tepig use Growl!"

Her Pokemon stood to its feet and tried to use its move, but the blue sparks reappeared, stopping Tepig dead in its tracks.

"Ohhhh! Paralysis is no fun!" she cried.

"Ok Dratini! Use Leer!"

"Tepig, stay strong!" came the reply from Bianca.

The Dragon Pokemon uncoiled completely and stared menacingly at the paralyzed Tepig. The fire pig couldn't help but cower at the glaring sight of Dratini, lowering its defence momentarily.

"Now Dratini! Use Aqua Tail!" White commanded.

Dratini's long tail took on a strong blue coat as a stream of water covered it completely. Launching itself into the air, it aimed downwards at the cowering Tepig and threw its tail into the Pokemon with full power. The move made contact throwing Tepig across the field, knocking it out.

"And it looks like Tepig is unable to battle, meaning Granger is the winner!" beamed Juniper.

"Aww, no fair! I wanted to win!" cried Bianca.

"No worries Bi, try your luck against my Snivy," Cheren encouraged, as he walked onto the field.

"Here Bianca, why don't you heal Tepig," said Juniper, handing her a Fresh Water and a red berry. "The berry is called a Cheri Berry and is used to heal paralysis" the professor explained.

Bianca gave Tepig the water to drink and then fed it the berry,

"Tepig!" the Pokemon replied happily.

"Excellent!" Bianca shouted, a little too loudly. "Ok Cheren, lets go! Tepig, I obviously choose you!"

"Snivy! Lets go!" Cheren said in response, throwing Snivy's Pokeball into the air releasing the grass-snake Pokemon.

"Ok Begin!" the Professor announced.

"Snivy use Tackle!" Cheren started.

"Wait for it Tepig! Then hit it hard with Ember!" replied Bianca

Snivy rushed in for the full force Tackle but was thrown off guard when Tepig suddenly jumped into the air spraying embers all over the field. The fire struck Snivy directly slamming it to the ground, ceasing the Tackle.

"Wow Bianca! You used my strategy, nicely done!" White commented from the sidelines.

"I liked it, so I used it," Bianca replied smugly.

"Ok Snivy! Get up and use Leaf Blade!"

The grass type stood to its feet and launched itself into the air, as its tail became cloaked in a green energy. Snivy spun in mid air and began its descent, aiming its tail directly over Tepig, getting ready for the strike.

"Jump backwards into the air and launch Ember, now!" Bianca cried.

Her Pokemon responded loyally, throwing itself backwards and shooting the fiery embers from its snout once more. Snivy, once again, took the attack head on and was thrown backwards.

"Another thing you learnt from our battle. Nicely done!" White remarked.

"Thankyou White, you watch out the next time we battle," Bianca commented jokingly.

"Come on Snivy! Use Tackle!" Cheren ordered.

His Pokemon struggled to stand, once it succeeded it launched a powerful Tackle directly at Tepig.

"Tepig use Tackle as well!"

Her Pokemon, like Snivy, threw itself forward into a Tackle, as both Pokemon collided. They both rebounded off each other, hitting the earth. Tepig jumped straight back to its feet with plenty of energy remaining, however Snivy was unmoving.

"Looks like Snivy is out of energy and unable to battle, so Bianca wins!" Juniper declared.

"Hmm, great job Snivy," Cheren started to his Pokemon. "Here take this" he offered, spraying a Potion over his injured Pokemon. Snivy jumped up, revitalized, ready for the next battle.

"Ok Cheren, looks like its you and me next," White said, approaching the field.

"Ok White, me and Snivy are ready to go!" Cheren exclaimed.

Cheren stood up from healing Snivy, ready to battle, as White made it to his side of the field.

"Ok guys! Start!" Juniper cried.

"Dratini! You're up!"

"Snivy! I choose you!"

White's Pokeball opened revealing his dragon, Dratini.

"Dratini, use Leer!" White started.

"Snivy! Jump then use Tackle!" came the reply.

Dratini's eyes opened wide revealing a red glare. Snivy dodged the glare and threw itself at the dragon, making direct contact.

"Dratini! Recover quick and use Thunder Wave!"

The blue Pokemon moved away from Snivy and fired the blue electric shock at its target, striking and paralyzing it instantly.

"Snivy no!" Cheren cried. "Come on! Use Leaf Blade!"

Snivy jumped into the air, tail shining green, aiming straight for Dratini.

"Counter with Aqua Tail, Dratini!"

Dratini's tail shone like Snivy's, except blue, and made contact with Snivy's attack, throwing both Pokemon backwards.

"Snivy! Leaf Blade one more time!"

"Dratini! Aqua Tail!"

Both Pokemon started their attacks but suddenly sparks shot out of Snivy rendering it immobile. Dratini, however, was fine and launched its attack successfully at Snivy, throwing it backwards.

"Now, while its down use Leer!" White ordered.

Dratini's eyes glowed red once more, only this time having an effect causing Snivy to cower.

"Now Aqua Tail!"

"Come on Snivy! Use Leaf Blade!" Cheren cried.

However Snivy's paralysis hit once more leaving Dratini free to strike with Aqua Tail knocking Snivy down and rendering it unable to battle.

"And Snivy is down, meaning White wins!" Juniper declared.

"Great job Snivy, you battled hard," Cheren told his partner, as he recalled it to its Pokeball.

"You too Dratini, excellent battle," White said, as he too recalled his Pokemon.

"Ok guys!" Juniper started. "You all showed great battle skills for new trainers. You should all be proud of yourselves and I know you'll all go far! Now here's another gift from me."

Professor Juniper handed five empty Pokeballs to the three beginning trainers.

"Obviously these are for you to catch more Pokemon to add to your Pokedex!" she started. Now what are all your plans?"

"Gyms," Cheren said quickly. "My aim is to challenge the Elite Four and defeat the Champion."

"Umm, not sure just yet," Bianca answered. "I want to go on an adventure and find Pokemon until I discover what I want to do with my life."

"I want to become a dragon master and challenge the lost Champion, Matthew to a Pokemon battle, and obviously win!" White started. "But I think to get there I'll also take the gym challenge, like Cheren, and go from there."

"Its good to see you two have strong ideas of where you want to go," Juniper directed at Cheren and White. "And Bianca, I think what you are doing is best way to find what you want to do and I know you'll find you calling."

"Thanks professor," Cheren replied. "But now its time to start our journeys!"

"Ok Cheren," the professor laughed. "Go! And make the most of your experiences!"

The three new trainers all thanked Professor Juniper and left the laboratory headed for Route 1 and the first steps of their adventures.

"You are now leaving Nuvema Town

Route 1 Ahead"

The sign on the outskirts of Nuvema Town read revealing a wide path ahead of them surrounded on one side by water, the other by a large forest. The three trainers stood in a line, holding hands, ready to make their first steps into their futures.

"Ready guys?" White asked.

"You bet!" Cheren replied.

"Absolutely!" replied Bianca.

"Here we go," Cheren said

With this the tree trainers took one step in front them, putting the sign behind them, indicating that they'd left Nuvema Town and commenced the next stage of their lives.


	3. The First Gym Battle

"Well guys, we've now officially started our Pokemon adventures!" Bianca cried, happily as the three released their hands. "Now I wonder what Pokemon I can find here on Route 1"

WIth that Bianca ran off down the path, searching for any Pokemon she could capture.

"Typical Bianca," Cheren sighed.

"Hey Cheren," White started, as the two headed down the path towards Accumula Town. "They aired Matthew's last battle this morning, just before you came."

"Yeah I knew they would, its the three year anniversary of that battle and no one has seen him since" Cheren replied.

"I just wish I knew why he disappeared in the first place," said White. "He had just been crowned strongest trainer in the world, then turned down his title and now he's gone."

"It is all really strange I will admit. But- Whoa!" Cheren exclaimed, as a purple cat-like Pokemon crossed in front of them. "A Purrloin! I'm going to catch it!"

"Snivy I choose you!"

With that the green snake like Pokemon appeared from its Pokeball, ready to fight.

"Use Tackle!"

Snivy launched itself at the Purrloin which gracefully dodged the grass type. Directly after this the cat revealed shining claws and slashed at Snivy, making contact. Snivy hit the ground hard from the powerful Slash attack.

"Now Snivy swing around and strike with Leaf Blade!"

His Pokemon reacted instantly performing a full turn with its glowing green tail causing a direct hit with Purrloin. The feline hit the ground dazed as Cheren pulled one of the red-and-white capsules, that the Professor had given him, out of his bag.

"Ok Purrloin, you're mine!" Cheren shouted as he threw the ball at his target.

The Pokeball made contact with Purrloin and opened up, encasing the feline with a red light and absorbing it into the capsule. It hit the ground beginning to shake, with the button in the centre glowing red. What felt like minutes was only seconds as the Pokeball ceased shaking and the light went out, indicating a successful capture.

"Yes! Great job Snivy!" he shouted, recalling his partner and picking up the Pokeball containing his new Pokemon.

"Wow! Nice one Cheren," White commented.

"Thanks, I've been reading up on the capturing of Pokemon so I can be efficient and successful every time," the other trainer explained. "Why don't you try and catch something?"

"Hmm, well I'm only really looking for Pokemon that really hit me and stand out, or dragon-types." White grinned.

"Fair enough," Cheren responded, as the pair continued to make their way to Accumula Town.

An hour had passed and the two boys found themselves at the entrance to Accumula Town.

"And we made it!" White commented. "What are you going to do now Cheren?"

"Well the closest gym to here is Striaton City, which is the next place on the map so I will be heading there, you should too! But first I'm going to head back onto Route 1 and do some training with Snivy and Purrloin." Cheren replied. "And you?"

"I'm going to head to the Pokemon Centre and see if I can stock up on supplies for the road. I'll head out to Striaton City tomorrow morning, its getting pretty late." explained White.

"Ok then, I was thinking about heading out tomorrow sometime as well. Catch you later!" waved the other boy as he turned and headed back on the path he had just came.

"Now where's the Pokemon Centre?" White thought to himself, as wandered through the town.

On his way he noticed men dressed in blue outfits preparing what looked to be a stage of some sort. A poster was attached to the light post next to the men showed a diamond-shaped emblem with symbols shaped like lightning bolts in the middle.

"Official Team Plasma Pokemon Freedom Message, tomorrow 9am," the poster read.

"I wonder what that's all about," White thought as a large building with a red roof and what looked to be an oversized Pokeball on it came into sight. "Ah the Pokemon Centre!" he said to himself, relived to have found it.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Centre!" Beamed a lady in a pink nurse's uniform at the front desk. "How may I help you?"

"Uh, am I able to book a room here for the night?" White asked.

"Of course!" she replied.

After White had paid for his room he sat in the main hall of the Pokemon Centre staring at the map of the centre.

"Now where can I get supplies?" he thought to himself.

"White?" came a shrill voice.

He turned around and found himself face to face with Bianca.

"Oh hey Bi! How's everything going for you?" White asked.

"I'm doing wonderfully!" she replied. "I just stocked up on things I may need and now I'm hitting the road again,"

"So you're not going to stay the night here?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm going to see how close I can get to Striaton City, and I'll camp if I have to." She explained

"Ok then," White smiled. "Say, you mentioned you knew where the Mart was, do you think you'd be able to show me before you go?"

"Of course!" she sang, happily.

The pair left the main hall of the Centre and began to make their way to the PokeMart. After a few minutes of walking they found themselves outside a small room, that White knew he must have missed on his walk around the Centre. The sign on the door read, PokeMart.

"Here it is!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Thanks a million, Bi," White acknowledged.

"Ok then, it's not like I don't enjoy your company, White, but I'm going head off," Bianca told her friend.

"Well then thanks again Bi, and I'll see you when I see you!"

With that Bianca turned and ran through the Pokemon Centre until she was out of sight. White opened the door to the PokeMart and found himself in a crowded room, full of shelves, containing supplies, and people wanting to buy them.

After making his way slowly through the sea of people and searching through all the shelves he arrived at the front desk with small basket full of things he wanted to purchase. Following on from his purchasing of the supplies he quickly left the Mart to examine what he had bought.

"Ok, so I've got some more Pokeballs, Potions, Antidotes, and Paralyz Heals," he thought to himself. "This should definitely get me started and last me a while! Now to find my room,"

That night White called out Dratini, so it could have a stretch and rest for the night and then the two slept peacefully.

The next morning White woke to find Dratini coiled, asleep, at the end of the bed.

"Ok Dratini, rise and shine!" he said to his partner.

"Tini?" his Pokemon responded, sleepily.

"Let's go, partner!" White replied eagerly. "We've gotta leave now if we are going to make that Team Plasma message thing. I'm interested to hear what they have to say."

Dratini nodded in reply.

"Ok! Lets go!"

With that, the two made their way out of the Pokemon Centre and out towards where they had seen the blue men building the stage.

Upon their arrival they saw a large crowd that had gathered and huge banners bearing what he now knew to be the Team Plasma logo. He made his way through the crowd until he came across Cheren, clearly waiting for the message to start.

"Cheren!" White yelled to his friend.

"Oh hey White, so you came too," the other boy replied.

"Yeah, I saw them building the stage yesterday so figured I'd check it out,"

"Ah, ok, yeah I thought it might be interesting too, so I stayed to hear it," Cheren replied.

"Oh, look! People are moving onto the stage," White commented.

As the pair were talking the men in the blue outfits were lining up at the rear of the stage. Following them was another man, dressed elaborately in a dark red robe and a strange device covering one eye. It was this man who approached the podium in the centre of the stage with two microphones protruding from it.

"Welcome to all whom have gathered here today!" the man started. "My name is Ghetsis, and I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. We are a group of Pokemon Liberationists who believe in the freedom of Pokemon from trainers and from the enslavement caused by the common Pokeball!"

He lifted up a Pokeball into the air as demonstration and threw it down, hard into the ground causing it to crack and rendering it useless.

"Pokemon are not meant to be the 'companions of man,'" he continued. "Ever since that first Apricorn was used to enslave Pokemon the human race has been guilty of the worst case of slavery ever to occur. What do you think your Pokemon would really say if it could talk? These noble creatures need to be treated with the upmost respect and dignity and forcing them to live in a tiny ball and then force them to battle, potentially causing serious injury, is completely and utterly inhumane! Think about it trainers..."

The speech continued, every head in the crowd was completely fixated on the man, Ghetsis. Some looking on in awe, others shaking their heads in disgust. Once Ghetsis had finished his message he thanked the crowd, graciously donating the newly built stage to the people of Accumula, and then asked anyone if they would like to see to him afterwards and potentially join the cause.

The crowd had dispersed and all that remained was White, Cheren and a strange looking teen with green hair, with a Purrloin sitting next to him, who appeared to be staring at White, and his Dratini. The boy approached White.

"That Pokemon you have there. What is it? I've never seen a Pokemon like it ever before," the boy started.

"Um its a Dratini?" White replied cautiously.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name is N," the boy continued. "I came out to hear the address, I'm a bit of a follower of Pokemon liberation,"

"Well my name is Granger White and this is Cheren," Granger replied.

"But then why do you have a Purrloin?" Cheren asked, bluntly.

"Oh Purrloin is not my Pokemon, merely a friend of mine," N replied. "Your Dratini seems to really like you, however. You look like you have just started a Pokemon journey, yet your Pokemon is completely loyal, and actually appears to trust you whole heartedly."

Cheren and White listened on, a little stunned, and weren't really sure why this teen, N, was even talking to them in the first place.

"Oh, you look confused," N commented. "I can read Pokemon. I grew up listening to them, observing them, I can more or less understand the feelings of your Pokemon, just by looking at them. Furthermore, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind battling me and Purrloin here? Unlike those people, Team Plasma, before, I don't mind Pokemon battling each other, I feel its good way to release energy and relieve stresses they feel."

"Uh, ok, why not?" White replied.

The two teens moved away from each other, creating space between them for Dratini and Purrloin to commence their battle.

"Ok Purrloin, let's do our best," N spurred on his friend.

"Dratini, I choose you!" the other trainer shouted.

With the calls from the two, both Pokemon launched themselves into the makeshift battlefield ready to battle.

"Go Purrloin! Use Slash!"

"Dratini, dodge and use Thunder Wave!"

The purple feline-Pokemon revealed shining silver claws from its paws and threw itself at its opponent to make its attack. Dratini reacted quickly, weaving its snake-like body around and dodging Purrloin's Slash, and immediately following up by firing the blue wave of electricity at the cat, causing a direct hit.

Purrloin stumbled to the ground as a mass of sparks curled around its body, indicating it had been paralyzed.

"Purrloin no!" N shouted. "Use Slash one more time!"

Once again his friend reacted, launching itself at Dratini, however at a much slower speed.

"Dratini! Use Leer then dodge once more!"

His partner loyally followed out its trainer's command glaring with red eyes at the slowed Purrloin, lowering its Defense. Purrloin lashed out at Dratini once again with shining claws, and once again Dratini weaved out of the way.

"Now while its back is to you, strike with Aqua Tail, Dratini!"

Dratini swung its tail around as Purrloin passed by Dratini and slammed it straight into the feline's back, smashing it into the ground unmoving.

"Purrloin is unable to battle, meaning White and Dratini win!" Cheren declared.

"Thank you Purrloin, my friend, you were great," N told the cat-like Pokemon.

He began to pat his friend's back until the Pokemon woke up and turned around. It began to purr and rub against N's legs.

"Thankyou for that battle Granger White," he told White. "You're a very interesting trainer, especially to be able to command so much respect from your Dratini even though you're a beginner."

"Thanks, I guess," White replied, still really confused over this whole turn of events.

"And now I must leave you," N continued. "I'm almost certain I'll see you again soon, and to you too Purrloin, I thank you once more, and I will definitely come and visit you again."

The Pokemon looked sad as its friend turned around and left Accumula Town, headed for Route 2 and everything that laid beyond. At its friend's departure, the Purrloin also turned, but the other direction, and headed back to Route 1 where it lived.

"Well..." Cheren started. "That guy was really strange, I will admit."

"Yeah, he was interesting, to say the least," the other trainer replied.

"Ok, well its time I headed on my way as well, White. See you around."

With that, Cheren waved farewell to White and headed out of Accumula Town the same way as the strange teen, N, had left. Following Cheren's departure, White recalled Dratini and headed to the Pokemon Centre to heal his partner in preparation for the next part of his journey.

After receiving his Pokeball, containing Dratini, back from the Nurse Joy of Accumula Town, White thanked her and began to walk out of the town and onto Route 2.

An uneventful hour later, except for a battle with a trainer and his Patrat of which White won, he found himself in Striaton City where, as his Town Map informed him, a Pokemon League Gym was located. As he wandered through the city, White noticed multiple high-rise apartments, a luscious, green park, a trainer's school, and also the Pokemon Gym, which doubled as a high quality restaurant.

"Hmm, I should get some training in before I challenge the Gym," he thought to himself.

"Whiiitteee!" A shrill voice sounded.

White turned to where the voice sounded and found Bianca standing right behind him, causing him to jump in shock.

"Bi, please don't do that again," he said jokingly.

"Sorry White," she sang. "So did you just arrive here in Striaton City?"

"Yeah, just walked through the city entrance just now,"

"So what are going to do first?" she asked.

"Well I will eventually head to the Gym, but first I want to do some training," White replied.

"Oo! How about the Dreamyard? I'm headed there right now! I'm going to find a cute, precious, little Munna!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"Ok then, why not," White replied.

With that, the two trainers set off in aim of the Dreamyard.

A short while later, the two found themselves at the entrance of the Dreamyard, a dirty and dreary looking scrapyard. Broken metal, plastics, cars, and general scrap lay about causing the whole area to look displeasing.

"Are you sure you can catch Munna here?" White asked.

"Of course!" Bianca replied. "They are rare Pokemon and like this place because its so deserted! People rarely come here!"

"Oh that makes sense," White commented, as the two begun walking the Dreamyard in search of Munna.

They had only been walking for a few minutes when they heard a far-off voice, that appeared to be angry at someone or something. The two exchanged glances and head off in the direction of the voice at a quickened pace.

The closer they got the louder the voices, as they now discovered there were two, got. The sources of the voices then came into view, revealing two men in uniforms that seemed very familiar to White. Bianca and White quickly hid behind a car watching as the scene unfolded before them.

"Those uniforms! They work for Team Plasma, a group of Pokemon freedom fighters," White whispered to Bianca.

The two watched on as the reason the Team Plasma men were angry came into view. A small pink Pokemon, with what appeared to be flower patterns on its body was laying on the ground as the two men were kicking it and beating it with whatever they could find as scrap. The Pokemon was battered, and barely moving, but the men weren't stopping.

"Come on you stupid Munna!" one shotued.

"Yeah! Give us your Dream Mist now!" the other bellowed.

"Stop this right now you thugs!" Bianca shouted at the men standing up from behind the car. "You have no right to abuse a Pokemon like that! Its completely inhumane and you should go to jail!"

"Like you could stop us little girl!" One retorted, as the other spat on the Munna they were beating.

"You call yourself Pokemon Liberationists, fighting for the freedom of Pokemon, yet this 'free' Pokemon lays at your feet while you beat it to death?" White questioned, as he too stood up.

"We do what has to be done, for our Kind to achieve his ultimate goal!" the first thug shouted.

"Why don't you try and stop us!" the other yelled, producing a Pokeball from his pocket. "Let's see if this Pokemon I stole is any good," he laughed, throwing the ball into the air.

A flash of light followed, revealing a small, red monkey-Pokemon, that White knew to be a Pansear.

The goon gave the Pokemon a kick, "You'd better listen to me, or you'll get a lot more than that!" he warned the Pansear.

"Dratini go!" White shouted, throwing his parter's Pokeball into the air.

Dratini appeared by his side, cringing at the sight of the helpless Munna on the ground.

"Pansear! Fire Blast!" the goon shouted at the Pokemon.

The frightened Pokemon reacted powerfully, firing a five-pronged blast of flame straight at Dratini.

"Dodge and use Aqua Tail!" countered White.

Dratini coiled its body and used it to launch itself into the air, flying straight over the fire-type attack, then unleashing its powerful Aqua Tail, causing a direct hit on Pansear, knocking it out with a thud.

Meanwhile Bianca was fighting the other Team Plasma Grunt and his Patrat.

"Ok Tepig, Flame Charge!" she cried.

Her Pokemon reacted instantly, stamping the ground multiple times, building up energy, until it released the stored and power and charged straight at the Patrat, cloaked in flames, at a blinding speed. The attack was successful and knocked the Patrat to the ground, unmoving.

Bianca's opponent recalled his Patrat as the other grunt scowled at White.

"Take it, its completely worthless!" the goon shouted, throwing the Pansear's Pokeball, with Pansear inside, to White.

White caught the ball, making a vow to reunite the scarred Pansear with its trainer.

"Ha! You may have beaten our Pokemon but you're not stopping us from getting the Dream Mist!" the first grunt taunted, as the two recommenced beating the Munna, causing small tufts of pink smoke to drift from its flowers.

"Finally!" the two exclaimed together.

Suddenly the man, Ghetsis, one of Team Plasma's Sages, as White recalled appeared from nowhere looking down at the two grunts.

"What are you doing?" he barked.

The man disappeared instantly and reappeared to their left.

"You two are failures!" the man shouted.

"Don't bother returning to the wonderful Team Plasma! You have disgraced us!" the man shouted again, only this time appearing on their right.

"Oh man, how does he do that?" one grunt trembled.

"I don't know man, lets get out of here!" the other replied, as the two raced out of the Dreamyard and out of sight.

Bianca raced up to the beaten Munna and checked its injuries. Suddenly a floating pink Pokemon appeared in front of Bianca and the Munna. Bianca checked the Pokemon with her Pokedex revealing that it was Musharna and had the power to show people visions through dreams.

"Musharna must have shown the Team Plasma guys the vision of their boss, making them think it was the real deal," White commented.

Musharna turned towards Munna and emitted a shining green ray of light onto the injured Pokemon. The Munna stirred, showing that it was alive, yet still in an extremely bad situaiton and grew still once more, the faint movement of its chest, showing it was still breathing.

"Don't worry Munna, I'll get you to the Pokemon Centre as fast as I can run!" she told the Pokemon clinging for life, as she produced a Pokeball from her bag. "I'm sorry Munna, this is the fastest way to get you there without affecting any of your injuries."

With that she touched Munna with the Pokeball causing it to open and capturing the Pokemon in the red light. The Pokeballs light went off, indicating a successful capture, as Bianca turned to White.

"Ok lets go! Thankyou Musharna," she told the Pokemon, which appeared to nod, before using Teleport and disappearing.

The two trainers raced out of the Dreamyard, heading straight for the Pokemon Centre.

"Nurse Joy! Please! Heal this Munna! These awful thugs were beating it, and we stopped them, then a Musharna appeared and used Heal Pulse on Munna but its still looking bad!" Bianca cried.

"Don't worry dear girl, we will take good care of Munna for you," Nurse Joy beamed.

"Thankyou so much!" Bianca replied, visibly relieved.

"Oh and can you have a look at Pansear for me?" White asked. "The same thugs were beating it too, and it had been stolen from another trainer."

"Who are these guys?" the lady asked, a look of shock spread across her face.

"Team Plasma!" White replied. "A supposed group of Pokemon Liberationists."

"I'll inform the Striaton Police, but in the meantime, let me have a look at your Pokemon and I will see what I can do." she replied.

A long hour passed and Nurse Joy entered the waiting room with her assistant Pokemon, Audino.

"You'll be happy to hear that both Pokemon are going to be ok, although Munna is going to need a lot of rest and shouldn't battle for at least a week." Nurse Joy told Bianca. "Pansear is fine as well although its going to need a bit of time to trust people again after it was stolen from its trainer. It would hardly let me near it to perform any treatment. Luckily Audino managed to calm it down so we could do something."

"Thankyou for everything Nurse Joy," Bianca exclaimed, as the Nurse handed the two Pokeballs to their respective trainers.

The two trainers left the Pokemon Centre and began to walk through Striaton City until they arrived outside the Pokemon Gym.

"So you're going to challenge the Gym now?" Bianca asked.

"Yep," White replied. "This will be the first step towards me challenging the Elite Four and becoming a Dragon Master. What will you do?"

"I've heard there's a day care just outside the city on Route 3." she explained. "I think I'm going to go check it out."

"Ok then Bianca, I'll see you later," White said to his friend. "Watch out for Team Plasma."

"Thanks White! I will! Good luck with your gym challenge," she replied.

With that, Bianca turned and continued walking through the city until she was out of sight.

"Ok Gym, ready or not! Here I come!" White thought to himself as he walked through the doors of the Gym, except finding himself in a busy restaurant.

"This is the gym?" he thought.

"Hi! Welcome to the Striaton City Gym and fine dining restaurant!" An elder teen with green hair in a waiter's outfit welcomed, approaching White. "Are you here for a meal or a battle?"

"My name is Granger White and I'm here to challenge the Gym and earn my first gym badge!" White announced.

"Ok, your challenge will be accepted," the waiter started. "But first you must choose your opponent!"

"Choose?" White questioned.

"Thats right," the waiter replied. "The gym here is run by the triplet brothers. Chili, the head chef, Cress, the barman, and me. My name is Cilan and I wait the tables. So, Granger, choose!"

Upon Cilan's words two teens appeared by his side, one had blazing red hair, the other had smooth blue hair.

"Granger this is Chili," he started, indicating the red haired teen. "And this is Cress," pointing in the way of the blue haired teen.

"Ok then I'll choose you Cilan, lets have a Gym battle," White decided.

"Follow me," Cilan said, leading White down a hallway.

There was a door at the end of the hallway with a Pokeball symbol on it which Cilan opened, directing White into the room. Upon stepping through the door, White found himself on a large indoor battle field with large glass panels as the roof, letting in the sun's heat.

The Pokemon League Official that worked at the gym approached the judging platform in the middle of the sidelines and began to declare the rules.

"This official Gym Battle for the Trio Badge will not get underway. Both trainers may only use one Pokemon and the match will be over when the Pokemon on either side is unable to battle," he announced. "Begin!"

"Ok Dratini, lets go!"

With White's call, Dratini appeared from its Pokeball with a flash of light and immediately took in its surroundings.

"Pansage, my star Pokemon! I choose you!" the Gym Leader cried.

He threw his Pokeball straight into the air which opened to reveal a monkey Pokemon, much like Pansear, except it was green.

White checked the Pokemon with his Pokedex and discovered it to be of the grass type and closely related to Pansear, and a Pokemon called Panpour, which he hadn't yet seen.

"You may have the first move," Cilan offered.

"Thanks! Dratini use Leer!"

Upon his trainer's command, Dratini reared its head and shot a menacing look at its opponent, lowering its Defence.

"Quick Pansage, use Work Up!"

Pansage reacted immediately, shaking its body and creating a red mist that raised its attacking powers.

"You may have lowered my Defence, but if I overcome you with powerful attacking moves then it will have been of nothing!" the Gym Leader commented.

"Ok Dratini! Use Thunder Wave!"

The blue burst of electricity came forth from the dragon, aimed straight at Pansage.

"Dodge, Pansage and use Bullet Seed!"

The grass type jumped straight into the air, avoiding Dratini's attack, which it then followed by spraying a flurry of green seeds from its mouth. The attack flew at an incredible pace and struck Dratini multiple times causing it to flinch backwards, shaking off the pain.

"Now Pansage use Cut!"

Pansage landed after dodging Thunder Wave and threw itself straight at Dratini, shining green claws protuding from its paws.

"Dratini! Wait until it comes close and strike with Thunder Wave one more time!"

Pansage was within striking range of Dratini and slashed at its opponent with its Cut. At the same time Dratini released Thunder Wave for a second time, only this time causing a direct hit, paralyzing Pansage. The grass type's Cut had not stopped however and gave another direct hit on Dratini, pushing it backwards in pain.

"Dratini no!" White cried. "Use Leer once again!"

His partner shook off the pain from the consecutive attacks and once more reared its head, glaring at its opponent, causing it to cringe.

"Great! Now use Aqua Tail!"

Dratini's tail glowed blue as it launched itself at the Paralyzed Pansage.

"Look out Pansage!" Cilan cried.

But it was to no avail as his Pokemon took the direct attack from Dratini, slamming it hard into the ground. Pansage wasn't down and out however, and stood to its feet, though it struggled.

"Great job Pansage! Let's wrap this up! SolarBeam!"

The leafy tuft on Pansage's head began to glow as it began to absorb the power of the sun for its attack. Its movements had been slowed by the effects of Paralysis, however, and White decided to use this to his advantage.

"Now use Aqua Tail once more Dratini!"

His Pokemon reacted instantly and, once more, its tail glowed blue as it charged at Pansage.

"Quick Pansear! Use SolarBeam!" Cilan cried.

But the Paralysis had slowed Pansage down and Dratini's attack came lightning fast at the grass monkey, hitting it high into the air, until it slammed into the ground.

The match official moved closer to Pansage to make a decision.

"Pansage is unable to battle, therefore Dratini wins! The match goes to White!" he declared.

"Yes! We did it Dratini!" White shouted with joy as he ran to his Pokemon. "That'll be badge number 1" he said excitedly.

Cilan recalled his partner and walked upto White with a case in his hand.

"Here, you earned it! It was a great battle!" Cilan told White, handing the case over. "This is an official Pokemon League Badge Case, and inside is something I think you might like."

White opened the case to find a gold badge made of three diamonds with each diamond coloured either red, blue or green.

"Thankyou so much Cilan!" White exclaimed. "Now onto the next challenge!"

"If you're looking for the next closest gym it would be the Nacrene City Gym. You just follow Route 3 and you'll find yourself straight in the city." Cilan explained, as he led White to the door of the Gym and Restaurant.

"Thanks so much again Cilan," White smiled as he shook the Gym Leader's hand.

"And thankyou for a wonderful battle, and also good luck with all your future challenges!" Cilan replied.

With those final words Cilan turned and headed back into his Gym as White recommenced his travels, heading towards the Route 3 exit of Striaton City and the open road.


	4. New Gym, New Pokemon

Chapter 4

Granger White found himself on walking on Route 3, on his way to Nacrene City, and the Nacrene City Gym. After a while he decided to take a break and called out his two Pokemon. His two red and white Pokeballs flew into the air, followed by a burst of light and the emergence of two Pokemon. Dratini, a dragon-type Pokemon and also his partner, and Pansear, a fire type. He kneeled down in front of Pansear which jumped back cowering with what appeared to be fear.

"Now Pansear there is nothing to be afraid of," he started. "You've been taken from your trainer by Team Plasma but me and Dratini here got you back. I want you to trust me."

Pansear looked up at White, listening intently.

"Now I promise you that I will never lay a hand on you to hurt you in any way, and I will find your trainer and get you back. I don't expect you to trust us right away, but I know that, with time, we will help you and in return you will trust us,"

Pansear nodded, agreeing with White but still not moving any closer.

"Ok, lets head off,"

With that the group of three continued off down the road, heading for their next destination. Suddenly a voice sounded out,

"Hey White!" shouted the voice, which White recognised to be Cheren.

"Hey Cheren, how are you going?"

"I'm going great! I've just come from Striaton City and I won the Trio Badge!" Cheren replied.

"Wow that's awesome! I got the Striaton Badge too," White commented, showing his badge case with his single badge inside.

"When did you get a Pansear?" Cheren asked, looking down. "Its the same Pokemon that Chili used in the gym battle."

White recounted the story of how he and Bianca had saved Munna and Pansear from Team Plasma.

"I should have known those guys were crook!" Cheren said angrily.

Almost as if on cue, two men in blue and grey uniforms pushed past them in a hurry.

"Hey thats Team Plasma!" White shouted.

Pansear jumped into the air angrily and started to run towards Team Plasma.

"Pansear stop! Dratini Thunder Wave on Pansear!" he called.

Dratini reacted instantly, following White's command and stunning Pansear. But Pansear was determined and turned around using Fire Blast sending an inferno of flames towards Dratini before continuing to run after Team Plasma.

"Dodge it Dratini!"

Dratini weaved out of the way of the oncoming blast and looked back towards White. Meanwhile one of the Team Plasma men stopped and released a brown mole Pokemon, which the Pokedex identified as Drilbur, a ground type. Pansear was still running and didn't have time to stop or move as the Drilbur drew its large claws in and launched itself at Pansear, spinning like a drill. The attack was successful, landing a super effective hit on Pansear throwing it far into the air.

"Pansear no!" White shouted, running to catch his Pokemon.

"Snivy come out and use Vine Whip!" Cheren called, sending out his partner which promptly use long vines to secure the falling fire type and bringing it safely to the ground, unmoving.

"Pansear are you ok?" White asked.

"It was hit by Drill Run, a ground type and super effective move on Pansear," Cheren commented. "Here use this," he said as he offered a Potion to White.

"Thanks Cheren," White replied, spraying the injured Pokemon with the medicine.

Pansear opened its eyes, and started to resume its angry rage, until Dratini wrapped its tail around and sent a light jolt to Pansear, calming it down.

"Look Pansear, we are going to go after Team Plasma," White started. "They were in a hurry so no doubt they were doing something below the green line. You just need to calm down."

"White's right," Cheren told the Pokemon. "They've got whats coming to them, don't you worry about that."

Upon hearing the soothing words Pansear's breathing slowed and the Pokemon settled allowing Dratini to release it.

"Ok lets follow them," White said, as the two trainers and their Pokemon began to jog down the path Team Plasma had run.

"White! Cheren! Wait!" Bianca's voice sounded from afar.

The two stopped and turned to see Bianca running towards them with a little girl in tow.

"Team Plasma stole this little girl's Pokemon!" she announced.

"We were just about to follow them until we heard you," Cheren explained. "They headed this way," he said, indicating the path they were following.

"I need to stay and look after Elsie," Bianca started, pointing towards the girl, "But please would you go after them and get her Lillipup back?"

"Of course!" White exclaimed. "Lets go!"

With that the two trainers bolted down the path in pursuit of the Team Plasma Grunts. It didn't take long before they came across a cave. Voices could be heard from inside.

"Thats Wellspring Cave isn't it?" White asked.

"Yeah I think so," Cheren replied. "Sounds like they're inside! Lets go!"

With that, the two teens headed into the cave and confronted Team Plasma.

"Hey! Release the Pokemon you stole right away!" White shouted angrily.

"Huh? What is this boy band?" one grunt mocked.

"Get outta our way or you'll get whats coming to you!" the other one grunted.

"We're not going anywhere until you give the Pokemon back that you stole!" Cheren argued.

"What are you talking about? We didn't steal anything," the first grunt commented. "We simply liberated Pokemon from its trainer. Why would it want to stay with that girl in the first place?"

"Thats not right!" White shouted. "A lot of Pokemon are actually happy with their trainers! Like Dratini here for example!"

"Well why don't you too battle us and if you win we will consider returning this Pokemon?" the second grunt compromised.

"Whatever lets do it!" Cheren said bluntly. "Snivy go!"

With that Snivy came out of its Pokeball once more ready to fight for its trainer.

"Pansear I choose you!" White shouted.

"Drilbur go!" the first grunt called.

"Woobat go!" the second grunt shouted.

The three Pokemon appeared with a flash as the battle got underway.

"Snivy! Leaf Tornado on Drilbur!"

"Pansear! Use Yawn on Woobat!"

"Drill Run on Pansear, Drilbur!"

"Woobat! Use Air Slash on Snivy! Go!"

All Pokemon reacted instantly. Snivy summoned a flurry of leaves from its tail that it launched straight at Drilbur, which jumped out of the way before throwing itself at Pansear with Drill Run. Pansear didn't have time to launch its attack before Drilbur's attack hit it head on, throwing it backwards, but still able to fight. Meanwhile Woobat slashed the air sending a vacuum of air rushing towards Snivy, which was still in mid-attack and also could not dodge, and was hit directly in its snake-like body by the wave, slamming it into the ground, unmoving.

"Snivy no!" Cheren shouted, recalling it into its Pokeball.

"Don't worry Cheren! Pansear use Fire Blast on Drilbur!"

Pansear's blazing inferno flew straight at Drilbur as it was positioning itself from using Drill Run. The flames consumed the mole Pokemon, scorching the air and leaving the Drilbur fainted on the cave floor.

"Urgh! Drilbur return!" the grunt shouted, recalling his Pokemon.

"Woobat use Heart Stamp!"

Woobat flew right at Pansear with its love-heart shaped nose glowing pink.

"Pansear! Jump out of the way and use Shadow Claw!"

Pansear narrowly avoided Woobat's attack as it swung around and struck Woobat with a menacing, purple claw, straight in the back. Woobat hit the ground without moving, indicating that White and Cheren had won the battle.

"No! Woobat whats wrong with you!" the grunt shouted at his Pokemon, before recalling it to its Pokeball.

"Now give us back that Lillipup!" Cheren shouted.

"You know what?" the first grunt questioned hypothetically. "I don't wanna."

Suddenly, two more Team Plasma grunts entered the cave.

"We've found what we were looking for in Nacrene." one explained.

"Yeah, forget this business, its child's play." the other continued. "We need you in the city."

"Ok, lets go! Here." the grunt said, tossing White the Lillipup's Pokeball.

Cheren caught the ball as the four Plasma thugs bolted from the cave, out of sight.

"They got away," he commented.

"Yeah but at least we got the Pokemon back," White remarked. "Come on. Lets get that Lillipup back to that little girl,"

With that the two teens headed out of the cave and back to where Bianca and the girl, Elsie, were waiting for them.

"How'd you go?" Bianca asked anxiously as the two approached her.

"Great!" White replied, as Cheren handed the Pokeball to Elsie.

"There you go, now take good care of it ok?" Cheren told her.

"I will Mr Cheren I promise!" Elsie replied.

"Ok its time I took you back to the daycare now," Bianca explained to Elsie. "See you guys later!"

"Yeah see you later Bi," White replied back.

"Thankyou so much!" Elsie shouted as they turned and walked back down the road to the daycare.

"Well this has been fun," White remarked with a smile on his face.

"Indeed, but I still wish we could have turned those crooks in!" Cheren replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" White asked.

"I think I'm going to head into Wellspring Cave and do some training, maybe catch a new Pokemon before I head to Nacrene and challenge the Gym there?" he replied. "And you?"

"I'm going to head straight for Nacrene and see what its like," White answered.

"Cool, ok then I'll see you later," Cheren said to his friend as he turned down the path and headed back for Wellspring Cave.

"Ok later, Cheren," White answered back, as he turned to his left and followed the road to Nacrene City.

White's first view of Nacrene City. It wasn't much. Warehouses lined the streets, which White's Town Map informed him they were the houses. It didn't take him too long until he found himself outside the Nacrene City Museum, which also housed the Gym. He entered.

"Welcome to the Nacrene Museum and Gym, where might I direct you?" the receptionist at the front counter asked.

"I'm here to challenge the Gym," White told the lady.

"Ok, just make your way through the Fossil and Ancients Display and you'll find yourself outside the gym," she explained.

"Ok thankyou very much," White replied.

White began to walk through the exhibits, admiring the old collection of fossils and odd rarities. The exhibit featured a huge contrast from meteorites, to fossilised Pokemon, and even a giant statue of a Dragonite's skeleton. It was peaceful in the Museum. There wasn't many people, only around ten throughout the exhibit, which White thought nothing of, until a voice sounded inside his head.

"Everyone in the room is Team Plasma," it warned.

Not realising it was in his head, White turned around rapidly to see where the voice came from. No one appeared to have made the comment leading White to believe that he imagined it.

"Weird," he said to himself, as he reached the set of stairs that led down to the Gym floor.

A door at the bottom of the stairs stood in his way. He knocked.

"Come in!" A voice shouted as the metal door creaked open revealing a battlefield and a tall lady with tanned skin standing in the middle of it.

"My name is Granger White and I'm here to challenge the Nacrene City Gym Leader to a battle and win the badge here!" White declared.

"Well Granger, you look gutsy!" the lady boomed. "My name is Lenora and I am the Gym leader here! And I accept your challenge!"

The two trainers made their ways to their respective sides of the field to begin their match.

A scrawny man, named Hawes, who was revealed to be Lenora's husband was to be the match official and ran through the rules.

"This match between Lenora the Gym leader, and Granger the challenger will now get underway. Both trainers will use two Pokemon each and the match will be over when both Pokemon on either side are unable to battle. The challenger will have the first move! Begin!" he announced.

"Ok Dratini! Lets win badge number two!" White shouted, releasing Dratini from its Pokeball for the battle.

"Herdier! I choose you!" Lenora boomed throwing a Pokeball into the air, releasing the loyal dog Pokemon, which barked as it appeared on the field.

"Ok Dratini use Leer!" White shouted.

"Herdier, dodge it and use Ice Fang!"

As Dratini performed its attack, Lenora's Herdier jumped into the air and launched itself at Dratini with its fangs bared, and shining a light blue in colour.

"Dratini look out!" White shouted.

But it was no good and Herdier landed directly over Dratini and sunk its fangs into Dratini's snake-like body.

White shouted once again. "Dratini no! Come on! Use Aqua Tail!"

Dratini squirmed under Herdier's grip and managed to launch its attack and knock Herdier off and into the ground.

"Not bad, Granger, that was impressive," Lenora commented.

"Thanks, but you haven't seen anything yet!" White replied. "Use Thunder Wave!"

Dratini fired off its attack at its opponent who had just managed to get to its feet.

"Herdier, dodge it and use Iron Tail!"

Once more Herdier launched itself into the air and aimed for Dratini. It moved as if it hadn't even felt the previous attack from Dratini, causing a shocked look to spread across White's face. Herdier swung its tail around in mid-air and slammed it down into Dratini, knocking it out instantly.

Hawes began his call "Dratini is unable to battle, Herdier wins!"

"Dratini return!" White called, looking and feeling dejected. "You did great Dratini thanks,"

"Your Dratini is strong, that was a great battle!" Lenora boomed from across the field.

"Thanks!" White replied. "And now here's number two!" he shouted, throwing Pansear's Pokeball into the air. Pansear appeared with a flash, ready to take on the undefeated Herdier.

"Herdier! Use Giga Impact!"

Herdier jumped into the air and aimed itself at Pansear as a swirling force of energy surrounded it.

"Ok Pansear, get ready to dodge," White murmured to his Pokemon.

Herdier began to move, spiraling downwards at Pansear at a rapid speed.

"Ok Pansear! Dodge it now, then use Yawn!"

But White had misjudged Herdier's speed once again and the attack made direct contact with the fire monkey, slamming it down into the ground.

"Come on Pansear! Get to your feet quick and use Yawn one more time!"

Herdier's powerful attack had left it immobile leaving it an open target for Pansear, which had just managed to stand to its feet. Pansear's mouth opened and a flurry of pink bubbles rushed towards Herdier, bursting as they made contact with the Pokemon.

Herdier's eyes began to droop and the Pokemon fell asleep, lying on the Gym floor.

"Ok Pansear! Finish this off with Rock Smash!"

An orange light encased Pansear's fist as it launched the brutal attack at the sleeping Pokemon, making direct contact and throwing Herdier straight into the air. The Pokemon hit the ground with a thud, no longer asleep, but fainted instead.

"Herdier is unable to battle, meaning Pansear is the winner!" Hawes declared.

"Great job Pansear, you were amazing!" White exclaimed.

"It truly was! Great job!" Lenora complimented her opponent. "But now this battle is over! Watchog go!"

With that, she threw her second Pokeball into the air revealing the scout Pokemon Watchog, which White's Pokedex revealed to be the evolved form of Patrat.

"Ok lets win this with one hit Pansear! Rock Smash!" White shouted.

"You know what to do Watchog," Lenora said calmly, "Retaliate!"

When Pansear was within reach, Watchog struck out with a blinding speed, grabbing Pansear and unleashing a flurry of vengeful strikes which ended with Pansear being thrown, forcibly down into the ground unmoving.

"Pansear is unable to battle!" Hawes started. "Watchog wins, meaning Lenora, the Gym Leader takes the match!"

"Return Pansear, good job," White said, clearly disappointed.

"That was a fine match, Granger!" Lenora remarked, making her way down the field. "Be sure to return once you have trained and show me what you can do!"

"Ok I will, thanks for the battle," White replied, and with that he turned and left the Gym.

It was getting late and the Museum was closing as White was walking through the empty exhibit, and he thought about what he could do to beat Lenora.

"I'll do some training tomorrow and then I'll challenge her again!" he vowed to himself.

That night White stayed at the Pokemon Centre and fell asleep almost instantly due to the long day he had had. From Team Plasma, to getting to Nacrene City, and then to challenging the Gym, he was exhausted.

The next morning, White awoke, fresh and ready for the day, though he didn't yet know what sort of day he was going have. Straight after he'd gotten himself ready for the day, he headed out of his room, thanked Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon Centre headed for the Route 4, outside Nacrene City, for some training.

He wasn't on the Route long, bordering Pinwheel Forest, when five lumbering, brown Pokemon came into view. They all donned what looked like karate outfits and a T shape above their eyes.

"Wow a pack of Throh!" he exclaimed loudly, causing the pack to all turn towards him, looking for a battle.

Pulling a Pokeball from his pack he had an idea.

"Ok Throh," he started, indicating the largest one in the middle, clearly the leader. "I challenge you to a battle!"

The Throh stepped forward, accepting his challenge and then stood motionless. White then threw his Pokeball into the air releasing Pansear onto the field.

"Ok Pansear use Fire Blast!"

Pansear reared its back and erupted a huge volume of fire that encased Throh. Once the flames had stopped, White was shocked to see Throh with its hand up and a shield of energy encasing it.

"It knows Protect," White commented. "Ok Pansear, hit it again with Fire Blast, it can't Protect forever."

Once again Pansear unleashed the fiery blaze, only this time it hit directly, pushing Throh backwards.

"Ok Pansear! Yawn!"

Pansear's attack rushed towards Throh which simply raised its hand and Protected itself once more, the Yawn bouncing uselessly of its shield and bursting. What happened next was unexpected as Throh leaped into the air agilely, despite its size, heading straight for Pansear. Just before it hit the ground it grabbed Pansear, flipping before throwing Pansear forcibly into a nearby tree, dealing what looked to be critical damage.

"Pansear no!" White shouted, "That was Storm Throw!" he said to himself. "Ok Pansear get up and use Rock Smash!"

Pansear stood its feet, its hand glowing orange and launched itself at its opponent. Throh reacted instantly, its fist engulfed in flames, readying a Fire Punch as Pansear came straight at it.

"Ok Pansear, dodge under its attack!"

Throh's fiery attack swung around, aimed for Pansear, which deftly, ducked under its punch and, in return, threw its own fist straight at Throh's chest, scoring a direct hit and knocking it into the ground.

"Now Pansear use Fire Blast!" White shouted, readying an empty Poke Ball in his hand.

Pansear flipped backwards and unleashed another fierce fire attack at the injured Throh, engulfing it once more in vicious flames. Throh was unmoving as White threw his empty Pokeball at the fighting type. The ball made contact, opened, and consumed the Pokemon with a flash of red light. It the ground, shaking, multiple times, before the central light went off, indicating a successful capture.

"Yes! Great job Pansear! We did it!" White shouted, gleefully.

Pansear smiled, as White walked up to and picked up the Pokeball containing his new Pokemon, and his first official capture. The remaining four Throh's turned and walked away as if nothing had happened, lumbering deeper into Pinwheel Forest. White recalled Pansear and made his way back to the Nacrene City Pokemon Centre to heal Throh and Pansear and to challenge the gym once more.

After healing his two Pokemon, White once again made his way to the Museum to have a rematch with Lenora.

"With Throh's power there's no way I can lose!" he thought to himself.

Upon arriving at the Museum however, he noticed a familiar teen, sporting green hair, standing outside, with three Pokemon by his side, all of which White had not encountered.

"Ah Granger White!" the teen greeted, smiling at White. "Remember me? My names N, we met in Accumula Town."

"Oh yeah, I remember!" White replied. "We battled and you used Purrloin."

"Yes, oh its great to see you!" N beamed. "Say would you like to have another battle with me and my friends here? I would love another chance to hear your Pokemon's voices."

"Ok, why not." White replied. "This'll get me in good shape for my gym battle!"

"Ok it'll be three on three, sound good?" N asked.

"Yeah, lets go!" White shouted.

The two teens moved creating a distance between them for the battle.

"Ok Timburr would you please battle with me?" N asked a small brown Pokemon holding a large, wooden log in its hand quite easily.

The Pokemon nodded and ran to fight for its friend.

"Well I choose Pansear!" White shouted, throwing Pansear's Pokeball into the air, releasing the fire monkey onto the field.

"We'll go first," N started. "Timburr use Rock Throw!"

"Pansear! Dodge and use Yawn!"

Timburr swung its huge log and kicked up the gravel on the ground, spraying in the direction of Pansear. The fire monkey reacted and jumped high over the rocks and releasing the pink bubbles of Yawn that burst upon impact with Timburr. The fighting type couldn't take it and succumbed to a deep sleep.

"Nicely done, Granger White." N commented.

"Thanks, now Pansear use Fire Blast!"

His Pokemon sprang into the air unleashing an inferno of flame over the sleeping Pokemon, engulfing it completely and knocking it out.

"Timburr, no!" N ran forward and picked up the fainted Pokemon, taking it back to his side of the field and laying it down. "You did great Timburr, thank you."

"Pansear return."

With that the red light from White's Pokeball engulfed Pansear, returning back inside. White drew another Pokeball.

"Throh lets go!"

The Pokeball flashed open revealing the imposing figure of the fighting type.

"Pidove," N started, indicating the small Pigeon-like Pokemon beside him. "Will you battle with me?"

The Pokemon cooed in response and flew onto the field, a huge difference in size separating the Pokemon.

"Pidove use Aerial Ace!" N shouted.

The pigeon flew directly at Throh at a blinding speed, completely unavoidable.

"Throh, Protect then Fire Punch!"

The Pokemon reacted loyally raising its left hand creating the shield of energy it had used against Pansear, whilst its right hand became consumed by a wicked flame, ready to strike. Pidove flew directly at the shield, making contact and knocking it back, clearly stunned. The bird couldn't do anything as the huge, fiery fist slammed into it directly, throwing it backwards at N with an incredible speed. Hitting the ground, unconscious, N once more picked up his fallen friend and lay it next to Timburr, who had awoken with a dazed look on its face.

"Ok Tympole, my last remaining companion. Will you battle with me?" N asked a small blue water type with dark blue, vibrating cylinders on either side of its body.

The Pokemon bounced forwards, loyally defending its friend.

"Thanks Throh, return," White told his Pokemon, returning it to its ball. "Dratini, lets finish this off!

With that his dragon type, and partner, appeared on the field. At Dratini's appearance his Pokedex beeped from inside his pocket. Confused, White pulled the encyclopedia from his pocket and Dratini flashed on the screen, its known moves appearing below.

"Oh nice Dratini! You learned a new move!" he exclaimed.

"Tympole! Use Scald!" N commanded.

"Dratini! Dodge and knock Tympole into the air with Aqua Tail!" White countered.

Tympole reacted first, launching a burning torrent of water in the direction of Dratini. The dragon reacted soon after, weaving its body around the attack and then launching its own straight at Tympole. The attack was a success, sending Tympole into the air, vulnerable to any move.

"Dragon Rage!" White shouted.

A blue aura appeared from within Dratini's body and transformed into a ferocious blue beam that fired from Dratini's gaping mouth, striking Tympole head on, causing it to fall rapidly out of the sky until it the ground unmoving.

"Tympole!" N shouted.

"And thats the game," White declared.

"Thankyou Granger White," N addressed the teen. "Your Pokemon are all so loyal even though you are still in your first weeks of being a trainer. I commend you and your Pokemon, and you have really made me think about what being a trainer really means. Now," he addressed the Pokemon that fought for him. "Thankyou so much for battling with me today. Your sacrifices had really helped in me understanding where I fit in this world. Thankyou."

With that the Pokemon, looking sad, left N and returned once more to the wild in which they came from.

"Thanks again, Granger White. I look forward to battling with you again."

Following these words N departed, heading for the road that led to Route 4 and the Pinwheel Forest.

"Ok now thats done, lets challenge the gym," White said to his partner, to which Dratini nodded eagerly in reply.

Walking once more through the Fossils and Ancients Display, White once again heard that voice he had heard yesterday.

"Everyone in the room is Team Plasma." it repeated.

He spun around quickly, coming to the conclusion that something was speaking to his mind, as no one in the room appeared to have said anything. White looked harder at the people viewing the exhibits. He soon made some connections.

"These people are the same people from yesterday!" he thought to himself.

Walking cautiously through the Museum he once again found himself outside the door to Lenora's gym. After knocking the door creaked open revealing the battlefield and gym leader he had fought yesterday.

"Ah Granger, you have returned for another battle?" Lenora questioned.

"Yes and this time I will win!" White replied confidently.

"Well whatever has happened between yesterday and today you look stronger, and I await to see what you bring to this battle!" Lenora boomed, moving to her side of the field.

Hawes, Lenora's husband, made his way once again to the centre of the sideline in order to judge the match.

"This match between Lenora, the gym leader, and Granger White, the challenger, will now get underway. Both trainers may use two Pokemon only and the match will be decided when both Pokemon on either side are unable to continue." he explained.

"Ok Herdier I choose you!" Lenora boomed, calling out her loyal, dog- like Pokemon.

"Pansear! You're up first!" White countered, throwing his Pokeball into the air releasing Pansear onto the field.

"You can go first!" Lenora told White.

"Thanks again! Pansear use Fire Blast!"

"Counter with Giga Impact!"

Pansear's flame's scorched the field, directed at Herdier and traveling at a rapid speed. Herdier charged towards the flames, cloaking itself with the spiraling energy from Giga Impact, and taking the attack head on. Lenora's Pokemon charged through the flames until made contact with Pansear, throwing it backwards in pain.

"Come on Pansear, get up! Use Yawn!"

Herdier's immobility cost it as Pansear's attack made contact, bursting over Herdier and putting it directly to sleep.

"Herdier no! Wake up!" Lenora boomed at her Pokemon.

"Now Pansear use Rock Smash!"

Pansear launched itself at Herdier, throwing its glowing orange fist at the Pokemon making direct contact and knocking it out.

"Herdier is unable to continue, meaning Pansear wins!" Hawes exclaimed.

"No matter, Herdier return!" Lenora's voice boomed across the stadium. "Watchog lets go!"

Once more Lenora's ace Pokemon, Watchog, appeared onto the field.

"Ok Pansear, watch out for that Retaliate," White warned.

Lenora didn't have to call a move, a single nod of her head to Watchog and it rushed forward, taking White and Pansear by surprise, as Retaliate did its job. Watchog threw Pansear down with one last strike rendering it unable to battle.

"And Pansear is no longer able to battle, meaning Watchog wins!"

"Thanks Pansear," White told his Pokemon, recalling it to its ball.

"I'm seeing some De Ja Vu here Granger," Lenora started. "First Pansear takes out Herdier, then Watchog takes out Pansear,"

"Yeah but this time I have one more Pokemon in reserve!" White exclaimed, drawing his newest Pokeball from his pack. "Lets go!"

Throwing his last hope into the air, the lumbering, fighting Pokemon Throh burst onto the field for its first battle under White.

"A fighting type!?" Lenora exclaimed. "Very impressive, considering its size!"

"Thanks!" White replied, "Wait till you see its power!"

"Ha! I believe you, but I don't plan on seeing it!" Lenora retorted, "Watchog Hypnosis!"

Watchog's eyes flashed blue as series of blue rings emanated from Watchog aiming straight at Throh.

"Protect!" came the call, causing Throh to raise its hand shielding itself from the sleep-inducing move. "Now use Storm Throw!"

The Judo Pokemon showed its agileness as it launched itself at Watchog, grabbing it and throwing it hard into the ground.

"Wow, such speed," Lenora muttered, "Now Watchog use Confuse Ray!"

"Protect again!"

Watchog's eyes flashed blue once more only this time a ghostly orb floated towards Throh, which once again blocked the attack completely.

"Now Seismic Toss!"

Throh reacted perfectly, successfully grabbing Watchog and throwing it into the air. Its agileness was present once more as it leapt after its opponent, grabbing it once more and throwing it straight into the ground.

"Come down with Fire Punch!"

Watchog was struggling to stand as the fiery blaze of Fire Punch slammed straight into its chest, knocking it out instantly.

"Watchog is unable to battle! Meaning Granger is the winner of this match!" Hawes announced.

"Wow!" Lenora started, making her way towards White. "An excellent battle no doubt, the power of that Throh is unbelievable! You've definitely earned this," she explained, thrusting out her palm, revealing a long rectangular badge with three purple divisions, which White promptly collected.

"Thanks so much for the battle!" White replied. "I learnt -"

Suddenly a scream sounded from the Museum floor, followed by the blaring sound of an alarm.

"Quick! Lets go!" Lenora urged.

White, Lenora and Hawes raced up to the Museum, more specifically the Fossils and Ancients exhibit, to find themselves surrounded by the customers that the voice in White's head had said were Team Plasma. The man in the centre stepped forward holding a bag, which he then took something out of.

The man shouted, in his hand, the head of the Dragonite Skeleton. "We here of Team Plasma officially liberate you of this Dragon Skull!"


End file.
